wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got My Glasses On!
I've Got My Glasses On! (originally called Glasses) is a Wiggles song in Taking Off!. This was adapted from The Cockroaches song Lucy Don't Matter. Song Credits Demo/2013 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics and Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Demo Version * Vocals and Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field 2013 Version * Vocals and Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Drums/Percussion - Steve Pace 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins 2017 Version * Vocals - Katie Noonan * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic and Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar, Piano and Organ: Alex Keller * Drums: Jackie Barnes The Little Wiggles Version * Vocals: Maria Field, Nicholas Kennett, Ryan Yeates * Acoustic and Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar, Piano and Organ: Alex Keller * Drums: Jackie Barnes Lyrics Emma: Now what do you look through to see clearly? Help me, guys! Anthony: Glasses. Lachy: Spectacles. Simon: Prescription sunglasses. Anthony: Bifocals. Lachy: Goggles. Simon: Monocle. Emma: (singing) I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Lachy: I can see the leaves on the tree (Leaves on the tree) With my glasses on (With my glasses on) Emma: A butterfly (Fly) or birds in the sky (Sky) I want to tell you that I, I, I, I I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Others: And on, and on, and on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Emma: I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Lachy: Detail of the ants antennae (ant's antennae) With my glasses on (With my glasses on) Simon: Little baby's toes (Toes) or a circus show (Show) I've got my glasses on, on, on, on, I I can see clearly now (I can see clearly) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Anthony: Who got the glasses? Lachy: We got the glasses All: You've got the glasses on Others: And on and on and on Anthony: Who got the glasses? Simon: We got the glasses on Lachy: We got the glasses on Emma: There are lots of different types of glasses and words to describe them. Tell us, guys. Anthony: Sporty Lachy: UV protection. Simon: Designer. Anthony: brackets Lachy: Groovy. Emma: Who's got the glasses? Other Wiggles: We've got the glasses Emma: You've got the glasses on Other Wiggles: And on and on and on Emma: Who's got the glasses? Other Wiggles: We've got the glasses Emma: You've got the glasses on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Others: And on, and on, and on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Emma and Lachy: We've got the glasses All: We've got the glasses on Episode Performances *Beautiful Ballet *Doctor Anglais *Emma Can't Read Trivia *The first line "I Can See Clearly Now" is actually very similar to the song by Jimmy Cliff. Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs